Fire Emblem Fates: Families Shattered
by AmyCamila111
Summary: A world in which one girl raised by Nohrians, birthed by Hoshidans, by the name of Veloria, has to choose between two families. With the help of a cousin who isn't affected by the Vallite cursed, a songstress who is in a similar situation as her and some family members who decide to help her depending on the path. Corrin's name is Veloria. This story has the 3 paths and 2 I made up
1. Prolouge

Prolouge: Her past in the dark magic

AmyCamila's P.O.V:

Hello, I'm AmyCamila. Born in Valla and raised in Hoshido. I'm the twin sister of Utatane Piko, the younger biological sister of Fukase and Hatsune Miku, cousin of Veloria, Azura, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len and the nohrian siblings, younger step-sister of Ryoma, Megurine Luka and Hinoka, older step-sister of Takumi and Sakura, daughter of Mikoto, step-daughter of Sumeragi and niece of King Garon and Arete.

Piko and I were both raised by the power of magic and the Dawn Dragons. And Azura thought us to sing, even though it took some time for Piko to learn the song.

Let's move on to my backstory. King Anankos has killed the FIRST king of Valla and mother ran away with me, Piko, Fukase, Veloria and Miku to Hoshido. Veloria was because queen Arete decieved her. The first wife of King Sumeragi had passed away, so the king has married mother. And that's how I met the Hoshidan Siblings. 5 years have passed and father was thinking about bringing one of us. Veloria was chosen for the trip. I was forced to come, even though I didn't want to... I didn't want to lose Piko or Fukase or Miku... But Mother, Ryoma, Luka and Hinoka told me I would be fine.

And so, we went to Cheve, where the peace treaty was going to be held. I went by Pegasus, even though I'm not a Sky Night, while father and Veloria went by foot.

When the peace treaty was going to happen, I heard uncle Garon's cruel words.

"Fire at will."

And father was shot by an unlimited number of arrows. Veloria watched from the ground while I watched from the sky. Father was on his knees, struggling to live. It was a trap. A cruel trap.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi." Uncle Garon added, evily smiling. "That wasn't even my best trap." and so, he slashed father, killing him.

I wanted to cry... to warn Veloria to run, but...

"You poor thing. Orphaned at such... a tender young age." I thought he was saying those words to me, but... no... they were headed to Veloria. "You are MY child now."

He reached his hand to Veloria and disappeared with her. After the whole incident, I went safely to the ground and ran into father's corpse.

"Daddy! Please! Wake up! You can't die!" I cried.

But a bunch of Hoshidans who acompannied me took me back to my pegasus. I returned back to Castle Shirasagi, but I never told anyone. They knew. Except for Piko, Fukase, Miku and Sakura. The former because he didn't ask and the latter because she was too young. But they cheered me up, anyway. And another surprise shocked me. The soldiers had brought my cousin, Azura, in exchange of Veloria.

I miss Veloria... my young cousin... daughter of Arete...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A dream or reality...

3rd Person P.O.V.

In a small lake by the sunset, a young woman with bright blue hair was walking into the water while singing.

"You are the ocean's gray waves,

destined to seek.

Life beyond the shore,

just out of reach.

Yet the waters ever change,

flowing like time.

The path is yours to climb."

Meanwhille in a battlefield, a samurai stands on one side of it on the ground.

"Nohrian General! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!" the man introduced as Ryoma yells.

While a paladin is sitting on a horse on a cliff.

"I will accept your challenge, "High Prince", but I'm no general. I am Crown Prince Xander of Nohr." the paladin says.

And so, they rush into combat against themselves.

Meanwhille on the other side of the battlefield, a young boy with white hair was readying his battle against a Nohrian Knight.

"Come on, Piko. We have work to do." says a young woman with red hair before she defeats an enemy soldier.

"Thank you, Hinoka-nee." Piko said.

"Come on, Veloria, you seem distracted. Don't worry about anything. Keep your phase on the battle." a teal haired girl tells her pink haired younger "sister" or "cousin".

A young brown haired girl defeats a Cavalier. And Veloria prepairs herself to fight a Soldier.

"Are you ready?" Hinoka asks and Veloria nods. Together, they defeat the soldier.

Meanwhille on the other side of the battlefield.

"Oh no! The bridge collapsed! How are we going to get our sister?!" a young girl with blonde hair with purple highlights tied to pigtails asked.

"Don't worry, Elise. The Royal Blood in our veins is also important to us." a woman with purple hair says.

"Did you find a Dragon Vein, Camilla?" a young Dark Knight asks.

"You know me to well, dear brother." Camilla answers and activates a Dragon Vein, making the River dry out.

"Whoa! The river dried out!" a blonde girl, who was next to her twin, added.

"Yay! Now we can cross!" Elise added.

"Len, protect Elise. The rest of us will go on ahead." Camilla commanded her younger brother, Len, the twin of the girl.

"Got it. Good luck, Rin." Len said and Rin, his twin sister, nodded back.

At the other side of the bridge, the Hoshidan siblings saw the effect of the Dragon Vein.

"Whoa! Did you just see that?! They activated a Dragon Vein!" a boy with red hair added.

"Which means they have the royals too. I've always wanted a Nohrian royal as aiming practice." a young man with Silver hair said.

"I hope Ryoma's ok" Piko thought to himself.

The battle between the princes continued.

"I demand to know why Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido. Was that cowardly attack on my people your causing as well, princeling?" Ryoma asked Xander.

"I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now, but if you refuse, you die." Xander added.

A few minutes later, the battle was over and the Nohrian soldiers were retreating. But...

"We have reinforcements coming from the enemy side." the Hoshidan Brunette added.

"Veloria. Thank goodness you're ok." Xander said to Veloria. "Join us back in Nohr."

"Quiet, Nohrian filth! Veloria is the princess of Hoshido!" Ryoma Stated.

"No! Veloria is princess of Nohr!" Xander added.

"Oh no..." Veloria's cousin, who was 3 years younger than her, was getting worried. Are the Nohrian siblings her cousins as well?

"Veloria! I was so worried about you! Never wander off from me again!" Camilla said.

"You have the devil's own luck." the younger Nohrian brother said.

"Yay! We're getting our sister back!" Elise cheered.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her and now you lie to her?! Veloria is my sister! Not yours!" Hinoka growled.

"No. Veloria is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." Camilla told Hinoka.

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess, we can live as a family once more." Xander said.

"Come home to Hoshido, Veloria!" Ryoma yelled.

"No, Veloria! Nohr is your home!" Xander yelled.

This will lead to one question: Is this a dream?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Princess Veloria of Nohr

Veloria's P.O.V:

My names is Princess Veloria. I live in Nohr. Sister of the Nohrian siblings. My cousin, AmyCamila, visits me, due to her having half the blood of a Nohrian.

Here's my story of how I finally get to leave the Northern Fortress. I woke up from a strange dream, mostly thanks to two of my retainers, Felicia and Flora.

"Rise and shine, lady Veloria." Felicia cheerfully greeted me.

"What was that for?!" I angrily, not intentionally, asked.

"That's how we wake up slugabeds in the Ice tribe." Flora answered. Yes, both Flora and Felicia are members of the ice tribe.

"I know, I know." I grunted. Then I sighed. "I wish I would finish this dream I had."

"What dream, milady?" Jakob, my butler, asked me.

"I was in the battlefield, and I was fighting along with the Hoshidans royals, who say I'm their sister, but I have Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, Rin and Len as my siblings." I answered.

Then, Gunther, my other butler, entered the room.

"Lady Veloria. You have a visitor."

The visitor was none other than my cousin, AmyCamila... It's kinda odd that father hasn't even used his blade on her.

"Hi, Veloria." She said.

"Cousin. What brings you here?" I told her.

"I was here to give you this before your training starts."

She gave me a picture of her and me when we were little. With us were her twin brother, a boy with withe hair, and her older siblings, a boy with red hair and a girl with teal hair.

"I hope you remember me, Piko, Fukase and Miku as your cousins. And I have to go." she said.

Before she left, Leo entered the room.

"Hello, Princess AmyCamila." Leo greets her.

"Prince Leo. It is good to see you again." she greets Leo.

"So you're being honest about Veloria being your cousin, I see." he says.

"Yes."

"Also, Veloria, Xander is waiting." Leo warns me.

"Ok. I should go, um... cousin."

"Bye, Veloria. Leo. Felicia. Flora. Jakob. Gunther." She says her goodbye to ALL of us. She knows the latter 4 because during one of her visits, she got injured by Leo's horse accidentally attacking her and they healed her, mostly because Flora used her ice powers. And so, we left our ways.

A few minutes later, I was training with Xander, and it was HARD. I had to heal everytime he hit me with his sword, Siegfried.

"Come on, Veloria. Are you just going to keep being a coward?" Xander told me as a advice.

"I won't be a coward this time, Xander." I said. And so, I beat him with one slice.

"Well done, Veloria. You seem to have become stronger." Xander said.

"Well, I've never seen Xander admit defeat easily." Leo, who was looking the whole time, told us.

"Would you not say that to Rin or Len when it's time to start the trials of Fate?" Xander growled.

"Leo. Your collar is inside out." I reminded Leo.

"GAH! Why did no one tell me sooner?!" Leo commented embarrasedly.

"Hello, Sister." I heard Elise say. And guess what... she was here, with Camilla, Rin, Len and GUMI, Rin's only retainer.

"Did you get hurt, my little sister? If you did, I'll take extra-special care of you." Camilla asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned about me, Camilla." I answered.

Rin and Elise hugged me, surprising me.

"You are going to be the best sister ever! I hope we have lots of fun during our adventures!" Elise cheered.

"I can't wait to bring GUMI along with us!" Rin added.

"Um... I'm mostly a Troubador than a fighter..." GUMI said.

"Oh come on, GUMI!" Rin pouted. "You can at least be a Strategist!"

"Anyway, we have good news, Veloria." Len said.

"Good news? What are the good news?" I asked confused.

"Father asked us to take you to the capital." Camilla said, which surprised me.

"Really?!" I commented.

"You can no longer go to the fortress you were raisen in anymore." Camilla... continued.

"That's great!" Elise cheered.

"You can have grat journeys with us!" Rin cheered too.

Many minutes later, I was with Lilith and my 4 retainers, in the entrance.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Lilith said.

"Of course, Lilith. We'll be fine." I added. And by we, I'm being acompannied by Gunther and Jakob.

"Good luck, lady Veloria." Felicia said.

"We hope you come back safely." Flora said.

And so, Jakob, Gunther and I left. Boy, I won't miss that fortress...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Princess AmyCamila of Hoshido

AmyCamila's P.O.V.

"How much do these cost, Craig?" I asked Craig, the scrolls salesman.

"7000 g." Craig told me.

I gave him the 7000 g and he gave me an Ox spirit and a Rabbit Spirit. I left the store.

"Thank you, come again." Craig said his usual quote when a customer leaves after buying something.

I returned to Castle Shirasagi, and I get another greeting with another accidental shot from Takumi's Fujin Yumi. Again.

"Sorry, sis." Takumi said.

"Focusing on yur training again?" I said.

"We need to get ready just in case Nohrians attack." Luka answered.

"But did it have to miss me with another shot of Takumi's Fujin Yumi?" I asked.

"Luka probably forgot you were raised with half the Nohrian Blood in your arm." Takumi added.

"Really, Takumi?" Luka growled.

Then, Ryoma appeared.

"Well, AmyCamila. It seems you returned from your travels. Have you gotten anything?" he said.

"Is Fukase here?" I asked. Fukase was promoted to be a Diviner last week, so I had to buy a scroll for him.

"He's talking to mother about the day in which he gets his own weapon and starts his first mission." Luka told me. "Which is today."

"LUKA!" I heard Miku say.

"What's wrong, Miku?" Luka asked.

"My machine won't work!" Miku frowned.

Here are the classes in the Hoshidan family: Luka is a Master Ninja, Piko is a Hoshido Noble (even though he can't turn into a dragon), I already talked about Fukase, Miku is a Mechanist, Ryoma is a Swordmaster, Hinoka is a Sky Knight (soon to be a Falcon Knight), Takumi is an Archer (soon to be a Sniper), Sakura is a Shrine Maiden and I'm something called... a... Light Mage... A class only I can achieve that uses Magic, Swords and Staves.

"How many times has this happened?" I ask Miku.

"It's the 1st time." She told me.

Yukimura, Mother's retainer, appears.

"Lord Ryoma. Lady Mikoto wishes to speak with you." Yukimura told Ryoma.

"I'll be on my way, Yukimura." Ryoma said. And he left to where Mother and Fukase were.

"I wonder what happened here."Miku said, confused.

"They're probably looking for a worthy heir of the Yato in Mother's quaters." Luka answered.

"The Yato?" I was confused about the name of that weapon.

"Ryoma never told you?" Luka commented, shocked. "The Yato has passed throughout our ancestors generation by generation. Yet, the new owner of the Yato would be found randomly."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, sister." Takumi added, making me laugh a little.

"Does AmyCamila get to be the new heroine of the Yato?" Miku asked curiously. "I can't wait to see."

And Yukimura showed up again.

"Princess AmyCamila. Lady Mikoto wishes to speak with you." he said.

"Ok." I added. "I'll be on my way."

3rd person P.O.V.

As AmyCamila left the room to Mikoto's quaters, Takumi, Luka and Miku watched how she left the room.

"Is she in trouble?" Miku asked Luka.

"No, Miku. But she has half the Nohrian blood in her left arm. And I'm afraid if the soilders and citizens call her a traitor." Luka answered.

"Yeah. But I'm not so sure. She's not fully Nohrian." Takumi said.

"And as I was saying, my machine is broken!" Miku went back to the actual problem she has, making Luka facepalm.

We may find out what will happen to AmyCamila and Veloria.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4: Blessed by Skill, cursed by quest part 1: Yato's chosen one

Fukase's P.O.V

Many of the Hoshidans called me unworthy just because I didn't have a weapon. How am I unworthy? Well... I don't want to offend Sakura.

Going back to reality, Mother, Ryoma and I were waiting for AmyCamila at Mother's quaters.

"What's going on, Mother?" I asked, worried about AmyCamila being related to the Nohrian royals, although I don't remember AmyCamila leaving for Nohr just to visit Ve... Oh! I don't even want to mention her name. I just miss her so much I can't spell her name.

"The time has come for her first journey and your first weapon, my child." Mother told me in her usual calm mood, cheering me up a little.

A few seconds later, AmyCamila showed up. Seeing her chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes with a rare purple star on her left eye, which she had as a birthmark, and her cheerful smile knew she was ok.

"Mom." She said. "Do you wish to speak to me?"

"We believe your time has come, AmyCamila." Ryoma told me.

"My time?" AmyCamila was confused.

"Yes." Mother answered for Ryoma. "For many centuries, our ancestors were looking for a worthy weilder of the legendary weapon Yato."

"And the weapon has chosen you." Ryoma continued.

"Huh?" Both AmyCamila and I asked at the same time. "It chose me/her?" (A.N.: They both say it, but AmyCamila says "me" while Fukase says "her.)

"Yes." Mikoto answered. "Now. Please take the Yato."

AmyCamila's P.O.V:

I was feeling nervous. I was never prepared to be a legendary hero. However. I felt my hand reach for the Yato and grab it. It stood firmly on my hand.

"It seems that we were right." Ryoma said. "You are the chosen one of the Yato."

"This is my weapon. Am I really the hero?" I was surprisedly excited

"It is also time I take you to Sevenfold Sanctuary" Ryoma added.

"What's Sevenfold Sanctuary?" Fukase asked, because he never went to battle before.

"I heard of that place." I commented. "It's like a trial for those who are worthy enough to be warriors. I heard almost everyone died."

"But 4 people survived." Mother said. "First was King Sumeragi. Then King Garon. Then a non-royal knight whose identity is unkown. And last is Crown Prince Xander."

"Wow" was the only I could say.

"I'm coming with you." Ryoma said. "It might be easier for you."

"Thanks, Ryoma." I cheered.

"Good luck, sis." Fukase added.

"Wait!" I remembered. "Before I go, I want to give you this, Fukase." And I gave him the two scrolls I bought at the Scroll Shop.

"Wow..." Fukase said. "This is for me?"

"Yes." I told the truth. Since I knew Fukase was promoted to a Diviner.

Fukase felt a lot of joy and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, sister!" he said. "I've never been so happy!"

I smiled for a little while.

"Ryoma. AmyCamila." Mother said. "Good luck on your mission. Fukase." She turned to Fukase. "You will be training with Orochi."

Fukase accepted Mother's ofter. And Ryoma and I left to the SevenFold Sanctuary.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4: Blessed by Skill, cursed by quest Part 2: Sevenfold Sanctuary.

AmyCamila's P.O.V:

Man, How I wish I didn't hate the quest or like climbing mountains. But the Sevenfold Sanctuary was on top of a moutain.

"There it is, Sister." Ryoma said, pointing at a building. "The Sevenfold Sanctuary."

"Whoa. It's so huge." I said. "That way, we can start my test."

Ryoma wasn't the only one coming, though. I also brought my 4 retainers, Aoki and Merli Lapis, two sisters who are Shrine Maidens, IA, a Diviner, and Mizki, a Spear Fighter.

However, the text was kinda difficult... and easy at the same time. Some illusion, I could face them alone, and others... I needed the help of one of my retainers, mostly of IA.

My Yato was very powerful, along with my magic and Ryoma's Raijinto.

Those, and my Yato's strenght, were the fact that I passed the test. And the Rainbow Sage congratulated me for clearing his text and gave my Yato some power called the Seal of Flames... Whatever that is.

Ryoma congratulated me for passing the text, most of it without his help. And I hope my Yato becomes more powerful.

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 4 part 3

Chapter 4: Blessed by skill, cursed by quest part 3: Bottomless Canyon

Veloria's P.O.V.

I. Am. CURSED. At the 1st step out of the Northern Fortress, things go wrong on me. 1st, I nearly injured myself by falling off a horse. 2nd, I nearly lost my hair because I was stuck on a tree root. And 3rd, when father ordered me to execute a ninja named Kaze and a Flame tribe Princess named Rinkah, I couldn't stop looking at an illusion.

An illusion of a young boy by the age of AmyCamila with white hair with a curl going upwards shaped like the letter "P" and one eye green, the other one, blue. The boy was... crying... begging to have mercy on them.

But the illusion faded away when Leo saved the day by faking the execution and letting them get away by the end of the day.

The next day, father called me. Elise came too.

"Veloria." he nearly growled. "What seems to be the matter?"

"I'm sorry, father." I apologized, embarrased. "I don't know why, but I was born with some power that makes me see illusions."

"Please forgive her, father." Elise said, nearly crying. "She had a hard time."

Father wasted 3 minutes thinking, making me worried.

"Veloria." he finally added. "You are forgiven."

"Thank you, father." I said.

"However, I have a quest for you."

"A quest?"

"Yes. You must claim a Hosidan fortress that is in the Bottomless Canyon."

"Oh." I was going to wonder if it was easy.

"However, there are Hoshidan soldiers in that place."

I'll take what I said back.

"Veloria. You cannot do your quest without a proper weapon, so I would like to give you this in the name of Nohr."

And so, Iago, a sorcerer who serves father and who Xander will keep an eye of just in case, gives me a sword with some sort of... magical coal...

"This weapon I give to you, lady Veloria." Iago says. "Is the weapon Ganglari."

"Thank you, Iago." I unusually thanked him, since he hates me and vice versa.

"Do not fail me, Veloria." Father finished the conversation, but...

"I will come with you, lady Veloria." Hans, another guy who Xander hates, decided to come along, much to Gunter's disappointment and my confusion.

And so, we arrived at the Bottomless Canyon, and guess what... the place was full of Hoshidan soilders.

"Well, how irksome." Jakob said. I brought Jakob and Gunter again. "It seems that the Hoshidans arrived first."

"This will be worth killing." Hans added. Man, that guy likes killing...

Our main focus is that little fort. It wasn't as easy as they say, but we conquered it. However, as we were going to return to Nohr, Jakob and Hans went missing.

"Gunter?" I asked Gunter. "Have you seen Jakob? He was with us a few minutes ago."

"I honestly do not know, milady." Gunter answered for me.

But Suddenly, Hans attacked us, sending Gunter down the bottomless canyon.

"GUNTER! NO!" I'm not gonna cry... "HANS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPIG US!"

"You're wrong, Princess Veloria." He said, evily laughing. "You will be next once I get stronger." And so, he left me all alone.

"Gunter, please come back to...!" Before I could finish my sentence, I was tossed into the bottomless canyon with Ganglari at hand. "AAAAAH!"

"Oh, great dragon Moro. Give me your power." I heard a familiar voice. And it was Lilith. She turned into a dragon to save me from falling down the canyon.

"Lilith?!"

"Are you alright, Lady Veloria? Oh! My form? If you were wondering who the little bird you healed a long time ago was, that was me."

"Oh. I see."

"Now. I will show you something."

And then, she teleported me to some place I don't know.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"This is the Astral Realm."

"Astral Realm?"

"Your new home when you choose a path that's right for you."

"Oh. I see."

"Time to go back to the real world."

"Sure. I'll be redy when a Hoshidan attacks me."

"Ok, Lady Veloria."

3rd person P.O.V:

Lillith took Veloria back to the ground of the Bottmless Canyon.

"Well, then." Veloria said. "Time to return to..."

"Take this Nohrian scum!" She was interrupted by someone attacking her.

And Veloria was sent unconscious by the brutal attack from the back. The attacker was none other than the Flame tribe Princess, Rinkah. One of the prisoners who escaped thanks to Veloria and Leo.

"Rinkah! Where are you?!" a boy's voice could be heard.

"I'm here, Piko. You can come." Rinkah called him.

And the boy, Utatane Piko, AmyCamila's younger twin brother, showed up.

"Did you find anyon..." He was going to continue, but seeing Veloria made him gasp.

"Piko? What's wrong?" Rinkah was asking him.

"It's her! Veloria! You found her!" Piko was either shocked or excited to see Veloria.

"You're right. Let's take her to my quaters in Hoshido."

"Got it."

Rinkah grabbed Veloria's unconcious body and She and Piko went to the Kingdom of Hoshido, the home of AmyCamila.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Kingdom of Hoshido: Reunion with the forgotten Family and Azura.

Piko's P.O.V:

I can't believe Rinkah found my long lost cousin, Veloria. Not sister. Cousin. I'm so excited, but I'll have to hide my excitment for a while. However, Veloria woke up.

"What...?"

"Oh. You're awake. Feeling alright?" Rinkah saw that Veloria woke up.

"My head hurts from tht atta..." She saw me. "You. Piko?"

"Veloria."

She didn't say anything else.

"Come, Veloria." Rinkah added. "Let us go to your old home. Hoshido."

Veloria felt fear when Rinkah said Hoshido. Why would she be sacared of my home?

Veloria was reluclant to follow Rinkah. However, before we left, I saw a magic sword that has the powers to control waters. When I picked it up, it started glowing blue. I saw the weapon chose me. I named the sword, Mizuiro, Mizu in short, because Mizuiro meant Water in Japanese.

We arrived to Hoshido. My home. Her actual home after... I can't say it.

"You're back, Rinkah. Piko." Kaze greeted us. "And you brought lady Veloria with you."

"Hello to you too, Kaze." Rinkah said impatiently. "Is lord Ryoma here?"

"Yes, along with lady Mikoto, her daugter, lady AmyCamila and Yukimura." Kaze added.

"Good. We should have Veloria see them." I had to say that.

And so, we went to Castle Shirasagi, where Ryoma, mom, AmyCamila and Yukimura wait for us.

3rd person P.O.V:

And so, Kaze, Veloria, Rinkah and Piko enter the room Ryoma, Queen Mikoto, AmyCamila and Yukimura await them.

"You've returned to us, Veloria." Mikoto said.

"Veloria?!" AmyCamila was surprised to see Veloria.

Veloria just stared.

"Lord Ryoma." Yukimura was talking to Ryoma.

"Get the others, so Veloria can see them." Ryoma ordered.

"Yes, milord." And so, Yukimura left.

"Are you ok, sweet Veloria?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking. It's just..." Veloria was interrupted by AmyCamila.

"You feel unconfortable? It's fine."

"What are you talking about?" Veloria asked her cousin. "I'm still unconfortable in here. Just kill me already."

"We Hoshidans do not wish to kill." Ryoma added. "And you belonged to Hoshido before you were taken away."

"I... belonged to Hoshido?" Veloria was trying to remember.

"Lady Mikoto." Yukimura returns.

"Are they here?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes. Let's bring them in."

A few seconds later, the Hoshidan family, Yukimura and Veloria are all at the throne room.

"I will do the honor to introduce us all." AmyCamila said. "I'm AmyCamila. The boy next to me is my brother Utatane Piko." She points at Fukase. "This is Fukase. He just recieved his weapon."

"Hi..." Fukase said unconfortably, for he never mentioned her during her time in Nohr.

"This is Hatsune Miku." AmyCamila said, pinting at a young woman with teal hair.

"Hello, Veloria." Miku greeted Veloria.

"This is Megurine Luka." AmyCamila points at Luka. Luka just nods at Veloria. "This is Sakura." She points at a young shy girl Elise's age with bright red hair.

"Um... h...hi, V...Veloria... It's n...nice to meet y...you..." Sakura said shyly.

"This is Hinoka..." She was interrupted by an emotional Hinoka hugging her long lost sister/cousin.

"It's been so long, my dear sister! You have come back!" Hinoka cried and for 9 seconds, she lets go of Veloria.

"This is..." She was interrupted by a young man Leo's age with silver hair, almost colored like Piko's.

"There is no need to interrupt me to a Nohrian spy, Sister." the young man growled.

"Enough, Takumi!" Luka was angry about what her brother said.

"What if she's a truly a spy, Luka?!" Takumi was getting really upset.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY IT INFRONT OF THE WHOLE FAMILY!" Luka was angrier.

Just as the fight between Takumi and Luka was going to get worse, AmyCamila interfered.

"Ok. Let's stop. We don't want to destroy anything." She turns to Veloria. "I'm very sorry about Takumi. He's been like this since the thing."

"Ok..." was all Veloria said.

"Thank you for the introductions, sister." Ryoma added. AmyCamila nodded. "I am Ryoma, high prince of Hoshido. It is a pleasure to see you again, Veloria."

Mikoto hugs her long lost daughter/niece.

"It's me, Veloria. I am Mikoto." Mikoto says.

"Hey." Piko adds. "We're missing one."

"Azura is a mysterious one for introductions in groups." Ryoma said.

"Mysterious one, indeed." Miku said.

25 minutes later, Veloria goes on a stroll to a lake.

"That's odd. The Hoshidans did treat me like I was welcome. Unlike the Nohrians. Maybe I should take a break..." Veloria was thinking until she heard singing.

"You are the ocean's gray waves,

destined to seek.

Life beyond the shore,

just out of reach."

"Huh? That song. I should follow it to see who's singing."

At the lake, Azura, the woman from the start of the dream, was singing a song.

"Yet the waters ever change,

flowing like time.

The path is yours to climb."

Just as she finished, Azura turns to see who was "Spying on" her.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Veloria apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Veloria?" Azura was shocked too see her.

"How do you know my name?"

"You and I are daughters of Queen Arete, but we were raised in different kingdoms. And AmyCamila told me about you."

"So you..."

"Yes. I am her cousin as well. And I taught the twins, her and Piko, this song I was singing."

"Oh. I see. Thank you... um..."

"Azura."

"Thanks, Azura."

"How was your life in Nohr?"

"Not good. I was raised in Isolation. I was raisedby my retainers Flora, Felicia, Jakob and Gunter."

"So you were locked in."

"Yes." Veloria stood up. "I should leave now."

"Farewell, Veloria. See you tomorrow."

Veloria left. So Azura was in the same situation as Veloria.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Death of Mikoto and the second Yato hero.

3rd person P.O.V

Veloria was surprised to see how crowded Hoshido's capital was, unlike Nohr's capital. She met 4 people during the stroll: a blue haired boy named Sae, a purple haired girl named Sabrina, an orange haired girl named Kokora and a blond boy named Samuel. She missed the people she met during her adventures in the Nohrian Capital: a brunette girl named Kokone, a blonde named SeeU, a pink haired girl named UNI, a half brown, half blonde named Galaco and a red haired girl named CUL.

At the main plaza, Mikoto was giving a speech, Veloria was standing next to her. Ryoma, Sakura, AmyCamila, Piko and Miku were there.

"People of Hoshido." Mikoto said. "Today, we present you the long lost princess of Hoshido, who was taken away form us. Princess Veloria." She turns to Veloria and nods at her.

The reunion was interrupted by a mysterious person, wearing a dark blue cloak, magically grabs Veloria's Ganglari, surprising her. The person stabs the sword to the ground, causing an explosion that killed almost every citizen that was nearby. The Ganglari shattered, making purple pebbles that go towards Veloria. Veloria was scared of dying, but Mikoto protects her, taking the attack. As Mikoto was dying, she lies on the ground, having Veloria grab her.

"You were... not... hurt...?" Mikoto said weakly. "Tell me you're... ok..."

"I'm fine..." Veloria answered. She was unharmed.

"I'm... so... glad..." She looked at her children one last time, before closing her eyes and stopped breathing.

Mikoto was dead.

Veloria started to cry, holding her now deceased mother/aunt.

"MOTHER!" She heard AmyCamila scream while crying. Piko was also crying. Miku tried not to cry.

Sakura and Ryoma survived the explosion as well.

"Mother?" Sakura was cheking if her mother was ok. "MOTHER!" She was going to run into her mother, crying, but Ryoma stopped her, protecting her.

"YOU THERE!" Ryoma noticed the person who murdered his mother and the citizens near the explosion and slashed them with his Raijinto, but the person disappeared. "Show yourself!"

Veloria was still crying, but she was surrounded by magenta flames.

"Veloria?" AmyCamila looked at Veloria's strange behaivor.

Veloria screamed so loud, she was transforming. Her hands were a dragon's front legs. And her back had wings. After her transformation, she roared in anger. Veloria has become a dragon.

"What is that?!" Miku asked surprised.

"A dragon!" Piko said scared. "I never saw a dragon! Veloria! Come back!"

"Veloria..." AmyCamila stared at her now dragon cousin.

Veloria was now in a rampage. Most buildings were destroyed. The person who started the mayhem fled. But Veloria was still a dragon.

"VELORIA!" AmyCamila was shouting in the distance. "THIS ISN'T YOU! PLEASE! COME BACK!"

Veloria was still roaring. Suddenly singing from Azura was heard.

"You are the ocean's grey waves."  
She was going closer to Veloria while a water barrier surrounds her as she was singing.

"AZURA! NO! STOP!" Ryoma was going to warn Azura to stop what she was doing, but the water barrier sends him back.

"Ryoma!" Piko runs to check if his brother was ok.

"I'm fine, Piko. Thanks." Ryoma said.

Azura kept singing in order to calm Veloria.

"You are the ocean's grey waves.

Destined to seek

Life beyond the Shore

Just out of reach.

Yet, the waters ever change."

Veloria slashed her, interrupting the song. Azura screamed in pain. Sakura and Piko saw the scene in horror.

"AZURA!" AmyCamila screamed in terror, still holding her Yato Blade.

Thinking Azura was dead, Veloria roared in triumph, but a rainbow light, coming from AmyCamila's rainbow ruby necklace, appeared.

"Flowing like time... The path is... yours to climb..." AmyCamila finished the song. Fortunately, Azura was alive.

"You... learned the song." She said to AmyCamila before Veloria's claw grabs Azura's neck.

"Kill me all you want..." Azura said to the dragon Veloria. "But... Do it as yourself..."

Veloria let go of Azura and returned to normal from her dragon form. Veloria felt tired of being a dragon, until a spark of memory comes to her.

"I... finally remember! Father was killed! I was raised with all of you during my childhood!" Veloria gasped.

"So you finally remember." Ryoma said.

The rest of the Hoshidan Siblings and Yukimura showed up.

"Oh lord!" Fkuase gasped. "Where's mother?!"

"This is all her fault..." Takumi growled. "Mother is dead!"

The news shocked everyone, Fukase the most.

"Veloria has killed mother! She's a Nohrian spy!" Takumi was getting upset.

"ENOUGH, TAKUMI! THIS ISN'T TRUE!" Luka yelled.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!" Miku screamed, surprising everyone. Takumi and Luka saw their sister's temper.

"Miku?" Hinoka said.

"I'm sorry." Miku apologized.

"So lady Mikoto foresaw her death." Yukimura said.

"What do you mean, Yukimura?" Fukase asked.

"She foresaw how she was going to die. But she never told me. But her death caused that the magical barrier was made Nohrians stay away from Hoshido disappeared."

"Guys..." AmyCamila saw a 2nd Yato blade on the broken Dawn Dragon stone. "There's a second Yato Blade."

"You're r...right, sister." Sakura said.

The second Yato Blade flew to Veloria's hand. She caught it easily.

"Did you just see that?!" Miku was surpirsed. "Veloria caught the sword easily!"

"So she's the chosen hero." AmyCamila said. "I went to the Rainbow Sage. And passed his text. And told me that the Yato is a sword that chooses a person to be the hero of fate."

"So you did pass the Rainbow Sage's text?" Takumi asked. AmyCamila nods in agreement.

However, they were interrupted by a Diviner with dark purple hair tied to double buns.

"Yukimura, we have a problem" the woman said.

"What is it, Orochi?" Yukimura asked.

"The Nohrians are coming this way." Orochi said.

"What?!" Ryoma couldn't hold his anger. "Everyone's let's go!"

" _Nohrians... Do they mean...? Xander?!_ " Veloria thought to herself.

And the Hoshidan royals, Veloria and Azura went to the place where Ryoma was going.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 7 the Choice

Chapter 7: Veloria's choice: The path is yours to climb.

Ryoma was in the plains of Hoshido. And the invaders were non other than the Nohrian royals.

"Veloria!" Xander saw that Veloria was with the Hoshidan Royals.

"Xander. I'm fine." Veloria said

"Thank goodness you're safe, sister." Len said.

"Oh good." Rin sighed.

"Veloria. Thank goodness you're ok." Xander said to Veloria. "Join us back in Nohr."

"Quiet, Nohrian filth! Veloria is the princess of Hoshido!" Ryoma Stated.

"Ryoma" Veloria looked at Ryoma.

"No! Veloria is princess of Nohr!" Xander added.

"Xander." Now she was looking at Xander.

"Oh no..." AmyCamila, who was 3 years younger than her, was getting worried. Are the Nohrian siblings her cousins as well?

"Veloria! I was so worried about you! Never wander off from me again!" Camilla said.

"You have the devil's own luck." Leo added.

"Yay! We're getting our sister back!" Elise cheered.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her and now you lie to her?! Veloria is my sister! Not yours!" Hinoka growled.

"No. Veloria is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." Camilla told Hinoka.

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess, we can live as a family once more." Xander said.

"Come home to Hoshido, Veloria!" Ryoma yelled.

"No, Veloria! Nohr is your home!" Xander yelled.

There it was. The one scene that was in Veloria (And AmyCamila)'s dream. Ryoma and the Hoshidan Royals were at the right, Xander and the Nohrian Royals were at the left and AmyCamila was at the middle.

"This way, Veloria." Ryoma extended his hand.

The Hoshidans royals went near Ryoma.

"B...big sister?" Sakura said worriedly.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Elise hissed.

"We're your family." Xander extended his hands.

Now everyone were waiting for Veloria's choice. Xander and Ryoma were still reaching their hands for her choice. Hinoka, Luka, Miku and Camilla were looking at her patiently. Leo, Takumi and Len were glaring at her. And Sakura, Elise, Piko, Rin and Fukase were worried about the problem they're in.

" _M...my family..._ " Veloria thought to herself.

"So... what do you choose?" Was the question AmyCamila said that will change Veloria's fate.

"I..."

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 7 Birthright

Chapter 7: In the White Light, A hand reaches through.

"I..."

"So, Veloria? Have you made your choice?" Xander asked her.

"I choose tobe with Hoshido. I can't stand Garon's evil schemes! He killed mother in front of me!"

"What do you mean, Veloria?!" Xander was mad about Veloria's choice.

"Garon is not my father! He's pure evil!" Veloria was telling the truth.

Xander heartlessly attacked Veloria 4 times.

"Xander... why?"

"The Hoshidans have brainwashed you into going back to them, so I will free you from that stance. I will defeat you back to Nohr."

Ryoma attack Xander, but he manages to evade every slash of the Raijinto.

"How sad is it, Veloria, to let yourself get attacked this way." Ryoma calmly said

"I'm sorry, Xander. But I have made my choice." Veloria said depressed.

"SOLDIERS OF NOHR!" Xander shouted to his comrades. "WE SHALL FIGHT AGAINST THE HOSHIDAN BEASTS TO HAVE VELORIA RETURN TO US!"

"Ok, brother! We will get Veloria back!" Rin added.

"For Veloria and Nohr." Len said.

"Dear Xander, I was born ready. Let's kill them all quickly so I can sing Veloria a lullaby." Camila cooed.

"You're coming back with us. That's what there it is to it." Leo growled.

"Yay! We're going to take Veloria!" Elise cheered.

"I'm very sorry, my cousins, but Veloria has made her choice." AmyCamila said. "We have no choice but to fight. Piko, Fukase, Miku, get ready."

"Alright! I can't stand these impatient cousins of ours!" Miku said.

"Ok..." Fukase mumbled. "Sorry I didn't get to know you, Xander..."

"Here goes." Piko added.

"So you're ready, Sister." Ryoma said. AmyCamila nodded. "NOW! HINOKA, LUKA, TAKUMI, SAKURA! STEEL YOURSELVES!"

"I won't let these Nohrians destroy our family anymore." Luka said.

"I will be your shield, Veloria. I won't let them kidnap you again." Hinoka added.

"Stupid Nohrian jerks!" Takimu growled. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"I...i'm ready... I won't let t...them hurt Veloria." Sakura said.

"WARRIORS OF NOHR! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Xander yelled.

"EVERYONE FIGHTING FOR THE GLORY OF HOSHIDO! READY FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT BATTLES!" Ryoma yelled.

Before the battle started, Jakob, who was missing since the incident of the Bottomless Canyon, appeared.

"Lady Veloria. I have been looking all over for you ever since the inccident of the Bottomless Canyon. Is everything ok?" he was panting.

"Jakob? Everything is far from ok. We're starting a battle." Veloria said.

"A battle? Do not worry. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The battle was difficult. Veloria was the most reluctant person to fight. Xander was trying to struggle against Ryoma, but the Swordmaster proved himself stronger against the Paladin and the Nohrian army was forced to retreat. The Hoshidan army, except Azura, Veloria, Piko and AmyCamila.

"I know you were reluctant to fight against the sibling who raised you, Veloria." Azura said.

"I know, Azura." Veloria said emotionlessly. "I wish it weren't the same. As the day King Sumeragi died."

"I'm so sorry, Veloria." Piko apologized.

"It's ok, Piko. Let's go. We have a Hoshido to proyect."

Veloria, Piko and Azura left, while AmyCamila was distracted, looking at the sky.

" _Why did Veloria say that it's not the same as dad died. However... We're at war right now._ " AmyCamila thought to herself, until she was almost shot by another arrow from the same Fujin Yumi.

"Wah!" She got scared. "Takumi!"

"Sorry, sis." Takumi said. "You look a little distracted since the battle."

"You worry a lot about me..." AmyCamila sighed. "Even though it's because we're family."

"You even know what will happen. It won't matter which side Veloria chooses, she may or may not be by our side." Takumi explained.

"Takumi... I..." AmyCamila felt silent, leaving the young archer silent. "Takumi... I guess I have no choice but to believe in you. Let's go back to Hoshido."

And Takumi and AmyCamila left the plains.

Meanwhille with Veloria and Jakob, Lilith arrives.

"Lilith. Just in time." Veloria greets Lilith.

"Wait, Lady Veloria! That's not Lilith, is it?!" Jakob was surprised.

"I'll explain later." Veloria said.

Then a bright green light appears between them.

"What is that light?!" Jakob was even more surprised.

"I'll explain that later as well." Veloria said.

And so, the two, and Lilith, were sent to the Astral Realm.

"Um, lady Veloria. What is exacly this place?" Jakob asked.

"I'll explain for you, Jakob." Lilith answered.

One explination later...

"So we're in a place called the Astral Realms, right?" Jakob asked Lilith.

"Yes." Lilith nodded. "This will be your home during your journey, Lady Veloria. The path you chose may be hard, but I will stay by your side."

"Thank you, Lilith." Veloria added.

And so, Veloria's journey with Hoshido starts.

To be continued...


	12. Bonds of Fates 1

Bonds of fate 1: Worried about the events...

WARNING: This takes place after Chapter 7 of the Birthright Path of this story and Chapter 6 of the game.

*Piko is reading a book about the Dawn Dragons*

*a knock is heard*

Piko: Come in.

*Sakura slowly opens the door*

Piko: Sakura. What's wrong?

Sakura: B...big brother? Are the N...nohrians going to take Veloria back?

Piko: Are you worried?

Sakura: Y...yes. We don't know if t...they will give up...

Piko: They won't give up. And neither will we. We'll give it our all.

Sakura: Thank you, b...big brother... Now we w...won't worry about the N...nohrians.

Piko: You can talk to me anytime, Sakura.

Sakura: Ok.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 7 Conquest

Chapter 7: Embrace the dark you call a home.

"I..." Veloria finally says. "I have made up my mind. Ryoma. Lower your weapons."

"What? What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"I have decided to side with Nohr. My heart still lies in there."

"What?!" Ryoma felt upset.

"I am so proud of you, little Princess. We may now go home." Xander said.

" _Veloria._ " AmyCamila thought. She was the only one who treated Veloria like a TRUE COUSIN.

However, Ryoma attacked her. She and Xander guarded his attacks.

"I will not listen to your lies, Veloria! I will bring you back to Hoshido!" Ryoma yelled. He turns to his step-siblings. "Go back."

"Yes, Ryoma." AmyCamila said. And so she, Piko, Miku and Fukase run back to Castle Shirasagi. Ryoma knew that they were not completely Hoshidan.

"LUKA! HINOKA! TAKUMI! SAKURA! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Ryoma yelled. "THE NOHRIANS WILL FEAR MY RAIJINTO!"

"If it will be my last battle against Veloria, I will not weep." Luka was reluctant to fight.

"I will destroy these Nohrians to bring Veloria back to Hoshido!" Hinoka half growled.

"I will show no mercy! This is for mother!" Takumi was ready to kill the Nohrians.

"I will d...do my best to h...help you all..." Sakura said.

"MY SEIGFRIED WILL NOT SHOW MERCY ON ALL OF YOU!" Xander yelled. "CAMILLA! RIN! LEN! LEO! ELISE! GET READY!"

"We were ready ever since this moment!" Rin and Len asid in Unison.

"Let's get this over with so Veloria can have her goodnight sleep." Camila said.

"Failure is no option. We will stop the Hoshidans for Veloria" Leo said.

"Alright! We're for you, Veloria!" Elise cheered. "Now let's hurry up! I'm hungry!"

"IT BEGINS NOW!" Both Ryoma and Xander yelled.

Before the battle started, Jakob, who was missing since the incident of the Bottomless Canyon, appeared.

"Lady Veloria. I have been looking all over for you ever since the inccident of the Bottomless Canyon. Is everything ok?" he was panting.

"Jakob? Everything is far from ok. We're starting a battle." Veloria said.

"A battle? Do not worry. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The battle was long. After a few minutes, the Hoshidans retreated. And the Nohrians left. Veloria was standing next to the exit that leads to Nohr while AmyCamila stands next to her on the other side of the river.

" _I'm sorry, Ryoma. But this is my choice. I have to go back to Nohr. Even if it''s for our own good. Please. Take care of yourselves._ " Veloria thought to herself.

Azura went to Veloria.

"Veloria? Are you leaving Hoshido?"

"Yes."

"If it's the path you chose I will not stop you. Neither will AmyCamila, Fukase, Piko or Miku. I must go. I believe this is goodbye."

Azura and Veloria left in different ways, while AmyCamila was distracted, looking at the sky.

" _Why didn't Azura fight Veloria when they were talking? Well, Azura was in the same spot as Veloria. However... We're at war right now._ " AmyCamila thought to herself, until she was almost shot by another arrow from the same Fujin Yumi.

"Wah!" She got scared. "Takumi!"

"Sorry, sis." Takumi said. "You look a little distracted since the battle."

"You worry a lot about me..." AmyCamila sighed. "Even though it's because we're family."

"You even know what will happen. It won't matter which side Veloria chooses, she may or may not be by our side." Takumi explained.

"Takumi... I..." AmyCamila felt silent, leaving the young archer silent. "Takumi... I guess I have no choice but to believe in you. Let's go back to Hoshido."

And Takumi and AmyCamila left the plains.

Meanwhille with Veloria and Jakob, Lilith arrives.

"Lilith. Just in time." Veloria greets Lilith.

"Wait, Lady Veloria! That's not Lilith, is it?!" Jakob was surprised.

"I'll explain later." Veloria said.

Then a bright green light appears between them.

"What is that light?!" Jakob was even more surprised.

"I'll explain that later as well." Veloria said.

And so, the two, and Lilith, were sent to the Astral Realm.

"Um, lady Veloria. What is exacly this place?" Jakob asked.

"I'll explain for you, Jakob." Lilith answered.

One explination later...

"So we're in a place called the Astral Realms, right?" Jakob asked Lilith.

"Yes." Lilith nodded. "This will be your home during your journey, Lady Veloria. The path you chose may be hard, but I will stay by your side."

"Thank you, Lilith." Veloria added.

And so, Veloria's journey with Nohr starts.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 7 Moonlit

Chapter 7: Damaged heart.

"I..."

Before Veloria made her choice, a strange atacker starts firing at both armies.

"What?!" Ryoma yelled.

AmyCamila saw that a fireball was headed to Xander.

"XANDER! LOOK OUT!" She yelled. She got in Xander's way, protecting him and taking the attack in the spot near the heart is. "AH!"

"SISTER!" Takumi saw his sister's action and he and Piko rushed to her to see if she was fine.

"Are you ok?!" Piko asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." AmyCamila said, but she didn't know that a purple fire was seen in her chest for 4 seconds.

"Father must be proud of his goals. Let us defeat these vermins." Xander said.

"How unusual of us to fight together, but We have no other choice." Ryoma added.

" _I have to do something..._ " AmyCamila thought to herself.

Before the battle started, Jakob, who was missing since the incident of the Bottomless Canyon, appeared.

"Lady Veloria. I have been looking all over for you ever since the inccident of the Bottomless Canyon. Is everything ok?" he was panting.

"Jakob? Everything is far from ok. We're starting a battle." Veloria said.

"A battle? Do not worry. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

It took 33 minutes, thanks to a lot of reinforcements, but the battle has ended. And AmyCamila, Takumi and Piko stand by the lake.

"Are you sure you will heal?" Piko asked.

"Of course I'll heal." AmyCamila said. "You may throw the towel anytime you want just because I'll be lying, but that won't stop me from healing."

"I may agree with you for that, Sister, but you need to be careful next time." Takumi answered.

"You worry a lot about me..." AmyCamila sighed. "Even though it's because we're family."

"Does this have to do with Veloria's choice?" Piko said worriedly.

"You even know what will happen. It won't matter which side Veloria chooses, she may or may not be by our side." Takumi explained.

Piko felt relief upon hearing that.

"Thank you, Takumi." he said, and he went back to Hoshido.

"What will happen if I'm no longer myself?"

"Don't worry about it, sister. We will always be with you, no matter what happens. After all, like you said, we are a family." Takumi commented, with a smile.

"Takumi... I..." AmyCamila felt silent, leaving the young archer silent. "Takumi... I guess I have no choice but to believe in you. Let's go back to Hoshido."

"Right. Ryoma or Luka might be worried sick if we're gone for to long." Takumi added.

And Takumi and AmyCamila left the plains.

Meanwhille with Veloria and Jakob, Lilith arrives.

"Lilith. Just in time." Veloria greets Lilith.

"Wait, Lady Veloria! That's not Lilith, is it?!" Jakob was surprised.

"I'll explain later." Veloria said.

Then a bright green light appears between them.

"What is that light?!" Jakob was even more surprised.

"I'll explain that later as well." Veloria said.

And so, the two, and Lilith, were sent to the Astral Realm.

"Um, lady Veloria. What is exacly this place?" Jakob asked.

"I'll explain for you, Jakob." Lilith answered.

One explination later...

"So we're in a place called the Astral Realms, right?" Jakob asked Lilith.

"Yes." Lilith nodded. "This will be your home during your journey, Lady Veloria. The path you chose may be hard, but I will stay by your side."

"Thank you, Lilith." Veloria added.

And so, Veloria's journey to find a way to heal her cousin starts.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 7 Bravery

Chapter 7: A long trial

"I..."

"Veloria. Wait." Xander finally adds.

"Huh?" Veloria said confusedly.

"What's wrong, Prince Xander?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"Has anyone heard of the Trials of Bravery?" Xander ansewred.

There was a HUGE silence afterwards. Until AmyCamila spoke up.

"I have. In the Trials of Bravery, you have to face 4 bosses. However, after you defeat each boss, a scrifice is made. "

"I see. So have Veloria do these 4 trials."

"Come, Veloria." Ryoma said. "We should test your strenght."

"I, for once, agree with Prince Ryoma." Xander added.

Before the battle started, Jakob, who was missing since the incident of the Bottomless Canyon, appeared.

"Lady Veloria. I have been looking all over for you ever since the inccident of the Bottomless Canyon. Is everything ok?" he was panting.

"Jakob? Everything is far from ok. We're starting a battle." Veloria said.

"A battle? Do not worry. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The battle would've lasted a few hours if Veloria would've decided to fight in a safe way, however, the battle ended.

"Are you sure this will be easy, Veloria?" Azura asked Veloria worriedly.

"We may not know, Azura, but we might be able to see if I'll pass." Veloria answered.

"Veloria. Azura." They hear AmyCamila call their names. And she, Takumi and Leo appear.

"This may be hard to believe, but we will be joining you." Takumi explained.

"Xander and Prince Ryoma have sent us, along with AmyCamila, to aid you." Leo added.

"Thank you, Takumi. Leo." Veloria added.

"But, Takumi." Azura told Takumi. "Will you get over Mikoto's death?"

"It's a long story." was all Takumi could answer.

"Well. Let's go. For the Trials of Bravery."

And so they left the plains.

Later with Veloria and Jakob, Lilith arrives.

"Lilith. Just in time." Veloria greets Lilith.

"Wait, Lady Veloria! That's not Lilith, is it?!" Jakob was surprised.

"I'll explain later." Veloria said.

Then a bright green light appears between them.

"What is that light?!" Jakob was even more surprised.

"I'll explain that later as well." Veloria said.

And so, the two, and Lilith, were sent to the Astral Realm.

"Um, lady Veloria. What is exacly this place?" Jakob asked.

"I'll explain for you, Jakob." Lilith answered.

One explination later...

"So we're in a place called the Astral Realms, right?" Jakob asked Lilith.

"Yes." Lilith nodded. "This will be your home during your journey, Lady Veloria. The path you chose may be hard, but I will stay by your side."

"Thank you, Lilith." Veloria added.

And so, Veloria's journey for the 4 Trials of Bravery starts.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 7 Revelations

Chapter 7: A Burdened Heart Sinks into the Ground.

"Ryoma. Xander. Lower your weapons. I do not wish to fight any of you."

"What are you doing, Veloira?" AmyCamila was the only ne who noticed.

"Xander, we may not be related by blood-ish, but you treated me like family. And you saw me as a hero. Ryoma, it may be true that we were raised together before I was kidnapped, but this doesn't stop me from being your sister. We can talk this out inste..." Veloria was interrupted.

"I will not hear cruel lies that will separate us from being a family!" Ryoma yelled.

"I will destroy every Hoshidan I see so I can take Veloria back home!" Xander yelled.

"Veloria..." Piko said worriedly. "They're not listening."

"I'm afraid we have no other choice but to fight them." Miku added.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma..." Fukase was sad to be forced to fight his older brother.

"Here goes..." AmyCamila said.

Before the battle started, Jakob, who was missing since the incident of the Bottomless Canyon, appeared.

"Lady Veloria. I have been looking all over for you ever since the inccident of the Bottomless Canyon. Is everything ok?" he was panting.

"Jakob?" Veloria was surprised.

"May I ask, milady? Why is everyone ready to fight and glaring at you?" Jakob asked.

"Long story short: We're facing both armies." Veloria said.

"Both armies?! This is insane, milady!" Jakob felt shocked.

"I refuse to side with erither side, so it was all or nothing." Veloria answered calmly.

"No matter. I will be by your side. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The battle would be devistatingly long if AmyCamila and her siblings didn't join her. However, tensions weren't over.

"Veloria. Why?" Xander was feeling upset. "I saw you as a loving sister... And now this?"

"So this is how it feels to be betrayed by a person who fights for independence." Ryoma added.

"EVERYONE! VELORIA TURNED TRAITOR ON US! LET HER CHOICE REGRET SHE LIVES!" Xander yelled.

"SHE SHALL NOT BE BY HOSHIDO'S SIDE EVER AGAIN!" Ryoma added.

"Veloria. Let's get out of here." Azura said worriedly.

And so, Veloria, Azura and Jakob ran away, with AmyCamila, Piko, Miku and Fukase are following them.

"Veloria. We have to do something to..." Azura was interrupted by AmyCamila.

"I know how. Come with us to the Bottomless Canyon to see the truth that has been missing for so many years." She said before she wento to her thoughts. " _The Kingdom of Valla._ "

"Let's go then." Veloria said.

"Got it. We're here for you." Fukase added.

With Veloria and Jakob, Lilith arrives.

"Lilith. Just in time." Veloria greets Lilith.

"Wait, Lady Veloria! That's not Lilith, is it?!" Jakob was surprised.

"I'll explain later." Veloria said.

Then a bright green light appears between them.

"What is that light?!" Jakob was even more surprised.

"I'll explain that later as well." Veloria said.

And so, the two, and Lilith, were sent to the Astral Realm.

"Um, lady Veloria. What is exacly this place?" Jakob asked.

"I'll explain for you, Jakob." Lilith answered.

One explination later...

"So we're in a place called the Astral Realms, right?" Jakob asked Lilith.

"Yes." Lilith nodded. "This will be your home during your journey, Lady Veloria. The path you chose may be hard, but I will stay by your side."

"Thank you, Lilith." Veloria added.

And so, Veloria's journey to seek the truth of her past starts.

To be continued...


	17. Character Profile I

Character profiles 1:

Veloria: Princess of Nohr raised in Isolation after being "abducted" from Hoshido. She can change into a dragon and weilds the sacred blade, the Night Yato. She is well liked by all. Has the most hidden Potential. Born September 21 (age 21)

Jakob: A multitalented Nohrian butler who serves Veloria at home and on the battlefield. While generally cool towards others, he took a vow of absolute loyalty to Veloria. NOT a morning person. Born December 3 (age 25)

Rinkah: Daughter of the Flame Tribe chieftain. Passionate and powerful, she has no patience for civilized rule, but fiercely maintains her own tribal traditions. Has the highest body temperature. Born February 5 (age 23)

AmyCamila: 3rd child of Mikoto and 4th princess of Hoshido. She is the older twin sister of Piko. Weids the sacred Day Yato. Has used her magic and singing to help out the others. Refuses to tell secrets. Born March 25 (age 17).

Utatane Piko: 4th child of Mikoto, 3rd prince of Hoshido and younger twin brother of AmyCamila. Kind and friendly, but can be fierce around his opponent. Weild the Mizu, a sword that controls water. Gets nervous around strangers easily. Born March 25 (age 17)

Kaze: A Hoshidan ninja. Unlike his twin brother, Saizo, he has a polite and calm demeanor. He is loyal to his chosen liege, willing to give up his very life. Best-liked member of the army. Born October 2 (age 24)

Azura: A princess raised in Hoshido after being hostage in exchange of Veloira. Kind and wise, but very secretive about her emotions as well as general information about herself. Her songs help her allies on the battlefield. A restless sleeper. Born March 3 (age 21)

Fukase: 2nd child of Mikoto and 2ndprince of Hoshido. Was called unworthy because he wasn't a fighter. After Veloria's kidnapping, he was afraid of telling her NAME before she returned. A very talented unit. Born January 28 (age 18).

Hatsune Miku: 1st child of Mikoto and 4th princess of Hoshido. Has a very optimistic role in the family. Feels jealous of Luka's talents. A very powerful battler. Makes the best meals. Born August 31 (age 19).

Sakura: The youngest princess of Hoshido. Has a kind heart and cannot abide suffering. She is surprisingly strong willed for someone so painfully shy. Is the most relaxed to be around. Born April 9 (age 15).


End file.
